Apparatus are known which slow the switching of an insulated gate bipolar transistor (IGBT) to reduce noise which is generated in the IGBT.
For example, PTL 1 discloses a gate drive circuit capable of externally adjusting the switching characteristics of a voltage-driven semiconductor device included in a power conversion device. The gate drive circuit includes an isolation circuit, a command selection circuit, multiple transistors, multiple on-gate resistors, multiple off-gate resistors, and a gate power supply. A selection signal and a command signal, which are externally commanded, are input to a command selection circuit via the isolation circuit, any one of the multiple on-gate resistances and any one of the multiple off-gate resistances are selected, and a transistor corresponding to the selected on-gate resistance and a transistor corresponding to off-gate resistances are alternately switched on and off, based on the command signal.